


Modern Tech vs. Kara Danvers

by kitkarnstein



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: !!, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, its just some supercat, slight tiny mention of Winn, supercat, supercat will never die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkarnstein/pseuds/kitkarnstein
Summary: "Want to tag Kara Danvers?" Cat is going to post a picture of her and Supergirl when something unexpected happens. --Based on a Tumblr post (link in notes).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post: "Modern Technology" http://8kit.tumblr.com/post/153921341423/kuromikoneko-modern-technology-inspired-by

**_Modern Tech vs. Kara Danvers_ **

 

Cat Grant had, naturally, been suspicious of her assistant for quite a long time. The girl had been competent enough ever since she joined Catco, although her lattes had never been hot and sometimes she was not as quick on her feet as Cat would have preferred her to be. The woman had talent, that she was certain of, and it was in fact the very reason Cat had chosen her as her assistant. Clearly the girl had needed some guidance, what with all that untapped potential and the horrid choices in clothing. Point being, Kara Danvers was… different. Yes, Cat would admit that ever since the girl's hiring certain feelings had begun to grow and settle within her, as she took notice of the girl’s perseverance and her bright smile, the way Kara seemed to see past Cat’s apathetic front. But Cat would not give in to those emotions. She had to be professional, maintain the reputation she had worked so hard to obtain. Not to mention the sheer impossibility of someone like Kara having any interest in her.

A few months ago, Cat had noticed various changes. For instance, her coffee was always hot. It had been a sudden change, from one day to another. And yes, it could have been brushed off as a minor thing of no consequence. But then there were the other abnormalities. Kara now seemed to appear in her office mere seconds before Cat was about to call her, as if she had some sort of sixth sense that notified her of Cat’s need or irritation. And when she did call her, she was discernibly a lot faster and more efficient in getting to her. The contrast between this new Kara and the previous, much clumsier Kara, was evident.

And Kara was more outspoken now. Not that she wasn't outspoken before, she had always been, annoyingly so, but there was something different. There was an urgency in the way she spoke about the crime in National City, a concern and intensity that hadn't been there before. And of course, there was the big hint that Kara seemed to be nowhere in sight whenever Supergirl was out saving the day.

Honestly, the whole Kara-and-Supergirl-in-the-same-room situation had initially caught Cat off guard. But the more she had thought about it the more she had realized that there had been something off about that other Supergirl. She had been stiff, formal, and her smile wasn't the trademark Supergirl smile, it wasn't Kara’s smile. 

Additionally, and probably most importantly, these changes had conveniently occurred the very next day after the plane crash in which Supergirl had been discovered. And then there were the meetings on the balcony with Supergirl. And the fact that James seemed to have contact with Supergirl and James and Kara had been very _friendly_. The most telling of all was when Supergirl was under the influence of the red kryptonite. For a while after the incident, Kara had behaved like a puppy who had made a mess. Her smiles had been sad and barely there, and the usual happiness she exuded was dimmed.

So, with all this evidence, Cat Grant believed that Kara Danvers and Supergirl must definitely be one and the same. And perhaps contrary to what Kara Danvers might believe, Cat had no intention of revealing this information to anyone. Whatever reasons the girl had for continuously denying any connection to the hero were unknown to Cat. It wounded Cat to think that Kara didn't trust her. But the fact was that Kara obviously didn’t, and since that was the case, Cat’s plan had been to leave it alone. Until, that is, that boy Witt had found security footage of her and Supergirl at Lord Tech during the Myriad debacle, and Cat had thought that posting the picture on social media would be a good idea, until Facebook had pointed out Supergirl’s face and suggested tagging _Kara Danvers_.

To be frank, Cat had found it extremely amusing, and she had thought that messing with Kara a little would be even more so. What could it hurt, right? _It wasn't like she was going to tell her the truth,_ she thought bitterly. With this in mind, she shifted her attention from her phone and glanced at Kara through the glass walls of her office.

“Kiera!” she snapped, and Kara immediately stopped what she was working on and came into Cat’s office, pen and notepad in hand, her usual sunny smile on her face.

“Yes, Ms. Grant?”

Cat stood up from her chair, “Kiera, I found something that I think you might find interesting,” she smirked as she sat down on the couch in front of her desk, crossing one leg over the other.

“Oh, uh, and what’s that, Ms. Grant?” 

She unceremoniously pulled up the unpublished post, the picture capturing Cat and Supergirl’s determined faces. Cat could see the moment Kara noticed the tag suggestion, the girl’s face paling. Kara’s eyes widened slightly, but she caught herself and tightened her grip on the notepad in her arms, adjusting her glasses. 

“What do you think, Kiera? Should I tag you?”

Kara let out a nervous laugh, “That would be a bit silly. I—the internet is so weird, especially social media, you know? I don’t know how it could have mistaken _my_ face for Supergirl’s, that’s just… it’s totally crazy.”

“Of course. Completely impossible… and yet,” Cat tilted her head, pensively. “You’ve been different since after Supergirl showed up. Slightly more competent, more outspoken, especially when it comes to Supergirl. My coffee has suddenly been satisfactory, and when Supergirl is out saving the day you seem to disappear.”  

Kara shook her head, an uneasy smile on her face. She couldn’t seem to look Cat in the eye as she spoke, “Ms. Grant, I thought we’d settled this. I know Supergirl, yes, but I’m _not_ her. You met her, didn’t you? And I was there.”

Cat’s expression hardened. She had thought she would enjoy messing with Kara, but at Kara’s words she really just felt hurt, and irritated, and a little betrayed. And maybe she had no right to feel that way, but the feelings were there. What could she have done to make Kara doubt her?

“Right. Fine,” Cat replied, standing up.

Kara frowned at the response and took a step towards the other woman. “Ms. Grant, I— “

“No. I don’t understand why it is you don’t trust me. I had thought you would have considered me as someone you could confide in. But if you really don’t want to say it, fine. I’ll leave it alone. I can assure you I won’t mention it again,” Cat replied, intending to snap, but the words didn’t have the bite in them that Cat would have preferred. “You can run along now, Kiera, I’m sure you have plenty of work to do.”

Kara opened her mouth to reply but seemed to think better of it, pursing her lips and then turning on her heel and leaving the office without a word.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Kara didn’t show up. It had been the first time she had missed a day, and it had angered Cat, but she had mostly felt upset, and a little guilty. She shouldn’t have cornered her like that. It’s not like Cat knew what Kara was going through or what other circumstances there were that could have led her to make the decision to not reveal her identity to Cat. It’s just that she had felt so hurt and rejected that she wasn’t thinking about what Kara might be going through, hadn’t thought to put herself in the hero’s shoes. And so, because of this, Cat had made up her mind not to reprimand Kara when she showed up the next day, she felt as if she owed her that.

At the end of the day, when all her employees had long since left for work, Cat stepped out onto the balcony for a moment to watch the sun set, needing a break from the incessant yapping of her editors and the headache of all the emails she had to tend to and other work she had to do. She had been more prone to anger today, and had fired a few more employees that had probably been necessary. With a sigh, she realized she missed Kara. Multiple times during the day she had glanced at her assistant’s desk, only to find it empty. She missed her smile and her terrible clothes and the fact that she was always there for her, nevermind that it was her job.

As if summoned, Cat heard the telltale whoosh of wind that meant a certain blue and red hero had arrived. Startled at the unexpected visit, Cat turned around to face the woman.

Supergirl, Cat noted, was not in her Supergirl pose, and she actually looked rather… nervous, which was a weird sight to see. Fiddling with her fingers she bit her lip as she looked up at Cat.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Cat,” Supergirl—Kara— spoke softly. “I do. And I’ve wanted to tell you, I just… I don’t know how it would affect our…relationship, and if you knew it would just put you in danger and I…” she sighed.

“You do realize some sort of ex-employee supervillain threatens my life on a weekly basis, don’t you?” Cat quipped, her heart doing excited flips at Kara’s words, at her name coming from her lips, of her saying she trusts Cat, and of her finally admitting what she had known to be true. “At this point, my only concern is if you’re ever not my assistant anymore, you’ll turn to the dark side and decide to aim your heat vision at me in revenge for making your work life miserable.”

 Supergirl smiled. “You don’t make me miserable,” she cleared her throat and blushed slightly as she realized what she had said.

“Well, that’s good, I suppose,” Cat failed at hiding a smile. She was surprised that Kara had actually admitted it, had put herself in such a vulnerable position, because she trusted Cat, because, just maybe, she cared about her as well. And scarily enough, Cat suddenly felt like returning the favor. “Since we’re opening up, I… feel I should be honest too.” She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but Cat felt her heart race and her palms get clammy as she spoke.

“Yes?” Kara questioned, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Cat took a breath, “My feelings towards you have surpassed professional, and well, even platonic, and I—“ she went quiet, not sure how exactly how to convey how she was feeling or if she should even be saying anything at all.

Kara’s expression had become one of pleasant surprise, and when Cat had stopped speaking she stepped forward, face flushed and a warm smile that threatened to break into a grin.

Cat felt very overwhelmed all of a sudden, and every single possible thing that could go wrong seemed to come to mind all at once. She felt she had to leave, she wanted to take her words back, snatch them back from the air somehow, but she couldn’t. She took a couple steps back towards the door. Kara’s smiled eased slightly as she became concerned. Cat shook her head, “I should go, I shouldn’t have—I shouldn’t have spoken, I apologize,” she turned to leave but her escape was hindered by Kara’s warm hand pulling her towards her.

“Woah, hey,” Kara smiled, “It’s okay. I—me too. More than—more than platonic.”

“Oh,” Cat swallowed, “That’s… that’s good.”

Kara bit her lip, “I, um, I think maybe, if you’d want, we could… go have dinner somewhere? With me?”

Cat felt as if she had to be dreaming,” With you… Kara?”

Kara grinned, a shy but happy smile, and nodded, “With me. Kara.”

Cat couldn’t hold a smile at that. “I think I’d love that.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! <3 Comments and kudos are greatly appreciately, thanks so much for the feedback <3  
> ~Kit
> 
> Tumblr: 8kit


End file.
